. The influenza virus vaccines that are commonly used induce both systemic and short-lived cell-mediated immunity in young adults that are assumed to have been infected previously with influenza viruses and are thus 'immunologically primed.' These vaccines are not, however, as effective in elderly adults (> 65 years). The use of a vaccine adjuvant to correct these limitations would be highly beneficial to this population and could increase the commercial value of influenza virus vaccines. Our technology is based on the use of high molecular weight synthetic nonionic block copolymers as vaccine adjuvants. These copolymers comprise the 'Optivax' line, and they appear to be compatible for use with commercial subunit and/or inactivated viral vaccines. Our immediate research goals are to evaluate a single, rationally selected, adjuvant-active copolymer, CRL1005, in experimental influenza A virus vaccine formulations using young adult and aged mice. Experimental variables will include the evaluation of the vaccines in immunologically naive and primed mice and the end-points will be the augmentation of both antibody responses and cellular immune responses. The protective capabilities of vaccine-induced immune responses will also be measured using experimental influenza A virus infections. The long-term goal is to develop one or more copolymer adjuvant-supplemented influenza virus vaccines that can be tested using other animal models, such as ferrets, and ultimately in human clinical trials.